Beltane Bash
by aleey
Summary: Hermione needs to get away from work and spend time with her lovers, but doesn’t have the courage to do so. So, they do it for her.


**Author**: Masqued.

**Title**: Beltane Bash  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Summary**: Hermione needs to get away from work and spend time with her lovers, but doesn't have the courage to do so. So, they do it for her.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, sorry folks.

**Author's Note**: Written to the weekly challenge from IATQO:

Topic: Beltane Bash

Pairings: Trio

Rating: R or higher

Things to include: pick 2

1) Getting somebody drunk

2) Two wildly unlikely people hooking up

3) Two expected people hooking up and sex sucked

4) Someone's clothes catching fire

5) Streaking

Enjoy. (:

--

Hermione felt like she never wanted to get up and out of bed ever again. Here she was, in her favorite place possible – between her two lovers; the shorter of the two was pressed against her front, his head nestled between her shoulder and neck, while the taller of the two was against her back, his head just behind hers and his left arm curled over the dip of her waist. She was certain that both were still asleep, and the thought of having to pull herself out of the comfort of their position seemed an injustice. Still, there was her clock – blaring proudly the time – reminding her that she should've been up already.

When she meant should've been up, she meant she was nearing being late for work. _Nearing_. Not yet late, but soon enough, she would be. And it wasn't just this morning that she got close to being late – it was nearly every morning since she had decided to allow herself to give into the temptation the two males possessed. Each possessed their own level of seduction when it came to her, and each one made her feel so amazing. Blaise managed to woo her every time he spoke in Italian, or made a beautiful, romantic dinner for her. Draco kept her on her toes, consistently daring her to fight against him, and was amazing at taking her from hot and bothered from a debate to completely satisfied sexually.

These were her boys, the two boys she'd fallen for in the past two years. The silliest thing about them made her wish she'd known them and been with them longer, because she wasn't entirely sure how she'd made it through life without them around her.

There was this thing that Draco did. It was with his legs – he'd always lift his left one and scratch his ankle with his foot when he was either thinking too hard to notice, or nervous about something. She didn't know why, but it was insanely adorable to watch him scratch his ankle, because she always knew why. Besides, it was a very rare occurrence, because Draco was non-to-often thinking hard or nervous.

Then there was the way Blaise cracked his knuckles and rubbed his earlobes. He cracked his knuckles just idly when there was nothing more to be done in the present, and he rubbed his earlobes when he was well… when he was being mischeivious or flirtatious. It was enough to drive a girl mad when he did it during a conversation, accompanied by that smirk. Oh yes, his smirk. It was to _die_ for. The way his lips curled upward, the way you could just see his teeth, and the way his entire face just mirrored the mischief behind the smirk. She loved her boys, and everything about them.

But she needed to get out of bed. Now.

As soon as she started to wiggle out of their comfortable embrace, there were protests.

"Granger, don't you dare move."

If anyone had ever heard rumors that Draco was always his willingly spiteful, pain-in-the-arse-self from the moment he woke up, they were deathly wrong, and had never woken up with him. His arm curled beneath Blaise's to pull the brunette witch back into the position she'd just tried to crawl from.

"Hermione, please don't go, we're so comfortable… call in sick…"

When Blaise Zabini whined, boy did he whine. His voice was modeled primarily after that of a five-year-old that didn't want to get out of bed and go to school. His fingers inched their way over the bare waist that their lover displayed once she'd languidly pulled the sheets from over their nearly morphed-together forms.

"Now, boys, you know I've got work to get to," she scolded lightly, not exactly protesting to having hands ghosting their way over her body in an attempt to entice her to stay in bed. "And I just recently took a sick day, so I can't take another one, now can I? They'd start to get suspicious."

The nuzzling at her neck and the soft, feathery kisses that were being peppered over her breast seemed to numb her coherency.

"Granger, just stop talking, and let us have some fun…" Draco's lips curled into a smirk as he took a hardened nipple into his mouth. Hermione wiggled, only to find her other lover's prominent erection pressing against her backside. She 'eeped' in mild surprise and continued to wiggle.

"Hermione, if you keep doing that, I may have to force myself on you." The idea caused Hermione's eyes to lid and her subconscious told her she should just give in and let them make love to her instead of let her go to work. As if to jolt her back to reality, she bit her bottom lip and quickly pried herself from her lovers' embraces and grabbed her wand from the nightstand.

"Now, don't make me use this. I will if I have to." The weathered wand pointed toward her lovers in a lackadaisical movement before she scooped up a nearby robe – completely unsure of whom it belonged to – and tied it loosely at her waist. Casting one last glance to her lovers, she disappeared into the bathroom.

Not but ten minutes later, she emerged fully clothed, and had managed to tame some of her wild locks into a bun, the rest dropping down just passed her shoulders. Turning a fond glance to the males curled up so pitifully in bed, Hermione leaned on the bedpost and smiled.

"Oh, don't look so upset. I'll be back for dinner." She blew them each a kiss and stepped out into the hallway to Apparate.

--

St. Mungo's was _whirring_ with life. There were oddities galore, and a fresh wave of sicknesses caused Hermione to second-guess her decision to come to work instead of lay in bed all day with her lovers. As the minutes slowly ticked away, each one producing one thing after another, the brunette witch seemed to find herself completely covered with forms to be filled out, patients sheets to be overviewed, and there was an intern that was popping in and out of the room every ten minutes to make sure he wasn't violating any rules. Her lip was bleeding, her hair had long since been set free, and the top two buttons of her blouse had magically found themselves undone as she kicked her heeled shoes off of her feet beneath her desk.

"…came in sick, has symptoms usually caused by a jelly-legs curse, except all over his body and happening at sporadic times…" she scribbled a few things and then placed the note onto a rotating box beside her that, once the paper touched its top, immediately disappeared. "…has a rain cloud following him obnoxiously spouting insults to any passerby while whispering vainly about itself…"

"…is covered completely in daisies…"

"…has a chocolate-covered shell…"

"…has an unbearable urge to-" Hermione stopped her train of thought and folded the paper. "Terrance," she called and in came the obnoxious intern. "Terrance, dear, take this sheet. I want you to find out what the cause is immediately, treat it, and report to me after it's accomplished. Not before, not during, after. No questions to me directly, I've got to finish these, if you need anything, ask Neville, he's two doors down and isn't nearly as swamped. Believe me, I know, he told me earlier. Thank you, goodbye." The lanky intern scurried from the office, leaving Hermione just enough time to breathe before two dashing looking men strolled into her room, one holding a large bouquet arrangement of flowers, the other holding a large box of what she assumed to be chocolates.

"Why are you two here?" Blaise and Draco promptly sat on the corners of her desk closest to her and placed their gifts to the side.

"We're here to seduce you, of course," Blaise muttered suavely, his luxurious tongue running thin lines over his lips as he attempted to peer down the mild opening in Hermione's blouse, which she immediately tried to make modest. A hand stopped her, and she felt Draco's fingers plucking at the few buttons below.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Our silly little girl thinks she can get away that easy. Stand up, Granger," Draco demanded, and Hermione knew that at this rate, there was no use debating – because he wanted it, she wanted it, and they both knew Blaise wanted well… anything.

"Draco… I've got work…" Hermione let out a low groan as she felt Draco's fingers prying at the hem of her neatly tucked shirt. "Draco!" She snapped from her reverie and stepped back. "I've got _work_." The blond raised an uninterested eyebrow.

"So?"

"So, that means that I can't _do_ this right now."

"Come now, Hermione…" he strolled to stand in front of her, his hands on her hips. "Tell me you don't want us right now…" She was about to push away until she felt Blaise at her back, breathing gently against her neck, his hands tracing the tight folds of her skirt. Within seconds, she felt her entire body being pressed as if in a small box, and when she opened her eyes, everything was gone.

The office.

The desk.

The papers.

The annoying typing her secretary was doing.

But Draco and Blaise weren't.

And everything was replaced by the sight, smell, and _feel_ of a festival at hand.

"Where are we?" Draco smirked.

"Ireland." Hermione looked completely shocked, but Blaise halted her speech.

"We talked to your boss, she's _fine_. She agreed that you needed some time off-"

"So naturally, we took the liberty of-"

"-deciding what to do-"

"-where to go-"

"-and when to leave-"

"-so we've brought you to…" the two paused in their chopped up and partly seemingly rehearsed speech to suck in a deep breath.

"Beltane!" She squealed happily with the announcement and pulled her boys into a tight hug.

"How'd she know?" Blaise gave the blond a smirk.

"She just _does_, love, don't question." Hermione watched the two as they conversed for a moment before pulling the closer of the two, Draco, into a searing kiss.

"Stop talking, and let's go get drunk."

Draco and Blaise didn't need to hear anything after that, and immediately pulled the brunette with them to enjoy the festivities.

--

"So, how we get some more rum?" Blaise leaned in, his arms flailing with each word as he watched his two lovers snog each other completely senseless on the stool they were sitting on at the bar. Draco's hand was inching its way up slowly beneath Hermione's skirt, his fingers visible against the tightness of the fabric, while his other hand was resting on the back of Hermione's head, pulling her as close as physically possible.

Numbly, Blaise stumbled to stand behind them and mirrored Draco's one hand beneath Hermione's skirt, and his fingers immediately disappeared beneath her soaked knickers. Leaning down, his lips worked their way over her neck.

"Herm-nine-nee?" The slurred words nearly fell onto deaf ears, but somehow Hermione managed to grasp it and pulled herself from Draco to peer at the boy standing beside her.

"Harry? What're you doing here?" The raven haired wizard stumbled to rest against the bar and slouched onto the edge, irritated. His fingers itched for the closest drink and, uncaringly, grabbed the glass Blaise had left forgotten and downed it, slamming the glass back onto the table immediately after. A limp wrist and uncoordinated fingers dragged across lips as Harry spun around to look at Hermione and the two males that she was between.

"I just got back from the _worst_ sex I've ever had," he managed to mumble before he tripped over his own feet and landed onto the floor, suddenly in a fit of hysterics. "The worst, I tell you… the worst…" mumbling along, he grabbed the extended hand Blaise offered and leaned back against the counter. "Barkeep, another – uh – whatever it was I just drank. And make it a double." His speech seemed to be improving, but his eyes were glazed with the liquor burning in his veins and his body seemed to be standing purely on his drunken behavior and willingness to get more liquor.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione shooed Draco from the seat he was on next to Harry, leaving him to complain and pin Blaise to the stool behind her so he could still have some fun.

Harry stumbled for a second and fell against Hermione.

"You're pr-purr-pretty, Herm-ny-ny-nine-nee." A goofy smile raised Harry's lips and Hermione gently pushed into the stool adjacent to her.

"Harry, what happened?" The brunette witch took a seat in her stool and sobered up in time to take the drink Harry ordered before he had the chance to drown himself in vodka – or rum – or whatever it was, she wasn't sure.

"I told you – bad sex is what happened." Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "With Ginny, _duh_. She stole me away for the week to this – uh – whatever this thing is, and we got drunk." He paused to laugh; "_Really_ drunk." He waved his hand to dismiss the matter. "So she and I started to get heated, you know, feeling around, exploring, making out in the elevator, peeling off clothes left and right, sticking-"

"_Harry_."

He paused and blinked.

"Right. So we got to the room, and we get to the bed, and we're stark naked and I'm starting to do my thing, and all of a sudden, I'm slipping in and out, as if it was the loosest thing…" Harry continued to mumble, his phrases incoherent and inaudible and he reached blindly for the glass Hermione was still holding hostage. All though at this rate, she was ready to down it herself.

"So… what are you saying?" Harry grinned impishly.

"I'm sayin', 'Mione, that ole' Ginny's not been a virgin for _quite some time_." This last statement caught Draco and Blaise's attention, and the two males flopped onto either side of Hermione, who was gaping in total awe of her best friend's news to her.

"So the Weaslette's a freak… who would've thought." Draco's smirk was more than just heard in his voice, and Hermione offered a dark glare to him before looking back to Harry again.

"Where'd you leave her?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, after she fell asleep, I just left…" Hermione felt her body give way to a visible shiver and momentarily let go of the glass she'd been holding. Harry attacked it, downed it, and quickly ordered another.

"Harry, drinking's not going to help you forget it…" The raven haired boy shook his head with another impish grin on his lips.

"No, but it will help me gather the bravery for my next dirty deed." Hermione refused to question what it was.

"So what else happened with you and Weasley, Potter?" The 'Golden-Boy' lifted his drunken-to-shoulders head to glance at the blond beside his best friend, pondering a response.

"Well, we went so I could figure out how to _not_ play slip-and-slide, and damn, I fucked her into the headboard. She came so hard, I didn't know _what_ to do… and she was clutching my hair, and, and, clawing my skin, and damn… she needs to shave her _legs_," Draco visibly quivered.

"That was nauseating to think of, thank you Potter for that _delightful_ re-telling of your sexual adventures."

"You asked, Malfoy."

The blond opened his mouth to reply, but realized that there was no way for him to prove Harry wrong, so instead, he seated himself onto the stool behind Hermione and waited for all of them to leave.

"Hadn't the two of you shagged prior to this occasion, Harry?" Blaise seemed more concerned than interested, wondering at what it was that kept Harry and Ginny apart for so long sexually.

"No, after the whole 'defeating-Voldemort' thing, I had all of this Auror training and bullshit to go through, then I got stuck doing all of these odd jobs, and I saw her maybe two times a month, then she went off and joined some bloody Quidditch team and had practice, and was doing Merlin knows _what_ to those choice players on that team in the locker rooms…"

"So you guys haven't shagged."

"Not until tonight."

"That's actually… disturbing. Were you a virgin?"

Harry's chicks flushed immensely at the interrogative question.

"Up until this evening?"

"Yes."

"Well…yes, I was." Blaise nodded.

"…You waited for her."

A tall glass of rum sailed down the counter and Harry grabbed it, downed it, slammed the glass to the wood again, and drew his sleeve over his lips before looking back to Blaise.

"Yes. I did." Blaise nodded again and looked to Hermione.

"Harry, do you think you should stop drinking?" She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his forearm.

"No, not if I want to accomplish what I want to accomplish…" He grinned again and ordered rum.

"All right, have fun Harry… enjoy the Beltane festivities." Hermione offered him a short hug and then began to drag her two lovers out of the bar and to there hotel room.

--

The hotel was a mess of people dancing, standing, drinking, smoking, and snogging everywhere. Cigarette smoke danced around their heads as the trio strolled into the lobby and toward the stairs, mumbling their distaste for the odd things shown all around. They continued to mumble disgruntled thoughts (well, Hermione did, anyway), until they reached their room, at which point they all felt relieved. Draco, because he was tired of Hermione's whining; Blaise because he was tired of Draco's whining about Hermione's whining; and Hermione because she was finally free to do what she wanted.

Throw up multiple times for ten minutes in the bathroom.

Blaise stood behind her, her hair in his hands. Draco stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame, chuckling.

"I told you couldn't hold your liquor, Granger." Hermione paused in her regurgitating to glare at her blond lover.

"Trust me, this isn't the liquor talking. It's Harry." Draco admitted visibly his distaste on the subject.

"Don't worry, 'Mio, I understand." Blaise affectionately patted his witch's head while sending an ill-amused glance to Draco. Hermione looked up to Blaise, having already wiped her mouth and smiled.

"Thank you, Blaise, now… be a dear… hand me my toothbrush?" Blaise reached over the sink and grabbed the brush and toothpaste and handed them to the brunette, who furiously brushed at the remnants of vomit in her mouth and teeth. Spitting, washing, rinsing, and repeating about four times, Hermione finally felt like the dirt and weight of Harry's disturbing tale left her.

"I just can't believe Potter was a virgin." Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt over her head and reached to unclasp her bra, but found fingers there already. She turned and looked to Blaise, who simply smiled and gently pulled her bra from her shoulders and placed it next to where she'd discarded her shirt.

"Sit, love, ignore the prat, and let me give you a massage." Hermione willingly and quickly sat on the floor, leaving room for Blaise to sit behind her. The Slytherin did so, and pulled her between her legs. Immediately, his fingers ran soft circles over her shoulder blades, over the tense muscles in her neck, and into her hair to massage her scalp. Hermione's entire face contorted to an expression of pure relaxation and her head lolled back to rest against Blaise's chest as his hands finished the massage on her back and instead wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

"Mmmm, Blaise, darling, you do that fare too well…" Hermione looked up to the Slytherin behind her and gave him a soft, languid kiss in payment for the wonderful massage. He smiled and pulled her closer, his right hand reaching into her hair.

"'_Hem, hem_." Draco's impersonation brought giggles from Hermione as she pulled from Blaise to look at the blond who stood with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, Princess?" Draco rolled his eyes and flopped ungracefully onto the floor next to Hermione, his hand resting affectionately on her knee.

"You two didn't forget all about me, did you?" His lower lip stuck out in a pout as he batted his eyes.

"If we did?" He puffed up his chest and crossed his arms.

"Then you won't get any from _me_, tonight." Hermione and Blaise laughed, _guffawed_, at Draco's reply, and shrugged to each other before kissing slowly, passionately, meaningfully.

Blaise's hand slid down Hermione's torso and reached the zipper of her jeans and casually unzipped and unbuttoned the denim apparel. Slowly, they stood to their feet, taking in every moment slowly to enjoy the taste, feel, and second of each other. As Blaise's hands started to make their way for Hermione's hips to pull at her jeans, he found another pair of hands there, already working the denim down.

He also noticed that suddenly, Hermione's kissing became more passionate as she stretched her tongue dominantly into his mouth. He peered, one-eyed, at the blond whose hair was just noticeable at the rim of her hips as he kissed a trail from her spine to her thigh, his fingers sliding all the way down to her ankles painstakingly slow, and her knickers followed in suit with her jeans.

The brunette witch pulled apart from Blaise for a moment to pull off his t-shirt and toss it onto the floor as well as step out of her jeans. Blaise easily discarded his pants and Draco was undressed on lying on the bed stroking his prominent erection before either of the two brunettes was done. Hermione smiled and crawled onto the bed, her finger trailing a soft path up from Draco's thigh to his neck before she assaulted his mouth, her tongue rampaging against his. Draco, not exactly upset with being on the bottom, pulled Hermione on top of him completely. With a smirk all her own, Hermione sat just far enough from his erection that he whimpered. Blaise, having been watching the entire ordeal, crawled onto the bed as well, and reached from behind Hermione to her chest, taking both of her breasts into his palm. She hissed.

"Granger, if you don't-" Hermione leaned down and took her blond lover's leaking cock into her mouth, causing him to buck and strain and grab at the bed sheets. Blaise released Hermione's chest and ran his fingers over Draco's chest before pulling him roughly by the back of his head into a deep kiss.

Hermione's tongue swirled the head of Draco's cock in her mouth and she took his entire length into her mouth, deep-throating him, and softly sucked and hummed away, causing Draco to gasp harshly into Blaise's open-mouth kiss. If it weren't for Blaise's hand on Draco's neck holding him closer, Draco would have pulled away, and well, Blaise wasn't having that. With Blaise bruising his lips and Hermione sucking him dry, Draco was left to nothing more than deep-throated whimpers and groans. His one free hand clutched at the bed sheet as he bucked hard into Hermione's mouth, her teeth gently grazing his head as she continued to suck, and hum, and nip, and swirl his cock around between her teeth. Forcefully, the blond pulled from Blaise's lips soon enough to mumble something incoherent and then immediately after came into Hermione's mouth. The witch lapped at his seed-covered shaft and swallowed the remains of the salty, pale liquid around her lips.

"My turn?" Blaise grinned down to the witch who was still licking her lips and quickly pinned her to the bed, harshly kissing her, tasting Hermione, liquor, and Draco all in one. The aforementioned blond, who had a magnificent ability to recover from orgasm, leaned against Hermione's side, his lips attacking her neck and his fingers massaging her breast as Blaise's fingers, without warning, seeped into her soaked pussy, causing her to break from the kiss they were sharing.

"Oh _Merlin_, Blaise, Draco…" She groaned harshly and Blaise smiled before flipping them so they were on their sides, Draco behind and Blaise in front. In one swift movement, Blaise entered the ecstasy-filled witch, her fingers immediately reaching up to clutch his hair. Blaise, somehow, managed to maneuver them, without slipping out from where his cock rested in her heated, tight core, to a standing position, and pushed his back to a wall before beckoning Draco to follow. The blond quickly did so, and inserted two fingers into Hermione's backside, preparing her for him. In the meantime, Blaise drove her crazy by sliding up and down slowly, enjoying the pleasure that covered her cheeks and the moans that she emitted. Draco inserted a third finger and bit her bottom lip to suppress a cry of utter enthrallment. Blaise pumped up in and up and began picking up speed, signaling Draco's fingers to be removed and be replaced by his completely erect and lubricated cock.

Suddenly, the three became one, and the three began moving in a rhythm that was only unique to them, Draco thrusting from behind while nipping at her shoulder, Blaise thrusting up into her tight cunt as he suckled her nipples, and Hermione pushing up, down, backwards, forwards, and anyway needed for complete and utter pleasure. One would thrust in as the other pulled out, and as speed picked up, they could almost feel each other's cocks uniting into the woman they loved.

Hermione came first, her orgasm's spasms closing the walls onto Blaise's cock, causing him to release his seed into her. Draco was the last to come, his fingers digging into her hips as he thrust until his entire seed was poured into her. Both continued to thrust rapidly until they were through, the last effects of Hermione's orgasm draining them before she fell against Blaise, Draco following against her back.

"Hermione, Draco… I love you," Blaise muttered placing a soft kiss atop Hermione's head and then gave an affectionate squeeze to Draco's arse. Hermione smiled and pecked her lover's nose.

"I love you too, Blaise," she muttered with a smile, Draco mirroring the words before gently kissing Hermione's neck.

"Now that we've made love against this wall, can we retire to the bed?" Hermione raised an eyebrow to the blond behind her.

"Retire? Is little Draco tired?" The blond smirked and pulled her into his arms, pressing himself against her.

"Not in the slightest. I just want to get into that beautiful bed Blaise and I paid for." Hermione nodded and pulled them both by the hands to the bed, falling comfortably on the already disheveled sheets.

--

"Mmmm, that feels good…" Hermione moaned as she felt soft lips sucking at her nipple and even softer lips at the back of her neck. "Good morning to you two as well…" She pulled the blond in front of her up to face her and gave him a soft kiss, then turned her neck to give Blaise the same. "Did the _Daily Prophet_ come yet?" The two nodded with knowing smirks and handed her the paper.

Hermione leaned up against the pillows against the headboard and pulled the sheets further up her chest to remain somewhat modest, and then looked at the headline.

_**SAVIOR OF THE WORLD STREAKING! **_

She gasped.

"He – I – no." Draco laughed.

"Yes, love, he did."

"And they saw." Blaise added and flipping a few pages to show a picture of Harry's stark behind racing down a street. Hermione shook her head.

"Happy Beltane, boys." The two males smiled and gave her a sharp kiss on each cheek before attacking her with tickles.

**_-Fin_**-


End file.
